guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
NOYPI
NOYPI Noypi is a guild on the Rosal server. The first All-Filipino high level guild to be formed on Rosal. In the course of its history, it has become the most powerful of all Filipino and Asian guilds not only in Rosal but in all of Dofus. Noypi is a dream guild. Several Filipino players in Rosal have all attempted to make their own versions of the Ultimate Filipino Guild, but none of them have lasted long enough to be called as such. Noypi has been consistent with its goal ; bind Filipino players in Rosal. As of recent, the guild now welcomes non-Filipino members. ---- The Name Noypi (plural Noypis) 1. (slang)A Filipino; a person who is Filipino in ethnicity. Etymology : Reversed form of the Tagalog word Pinoy also meaning Filipino. Membership Membership is about 58 players level 70-190+ (average around 110). Minimum level for new invites is 70+. They must be active P2P players. Members can only invite non-Filipino players if they are level 100+ and are close friends or are husband and wife. Majority of its members are Filipino. That means members are Filipino by blood, but are also living in different parts of the world. The guild is also international because it now welcomes non-Filipino members as mentioned above. Guild chat is in Tagalog language and also English. Class and Profession Every class is represented. The guild has a level 100 Alchemist: [Arthrus], Farmer: [Ma-An], Fisherman: [Mac-oo] , Baker: [Ma-An], Fishmonger: [Mac-oo], Jeweler: [Lydiaslechonpinas], and Tailor: [Nyxalyen]. The guild also has a level 100 Jewel Magus: [Lydiaslechonpinas, Mudkiller, Nyxalyen], Tailor Magus: [Mac-oo], Shoe Magus:[Lydiaslechonpinas] and Hammer Magus: [Airs]. House and Paddock Noypi has 2 houses ; One Big Bontarian house located at -30,-52 and a Small Keeholo house in the Canopy Village in Otomai -57,12. The guild also has 2 paddocks. One of them is in Astrub 10,-20 and the other is in Brakmar -23,37. All of which are privately owned, except for the paddock in Astrub which was aquired using general funds. Ranks and Rights A members rank depends on the members donation of XP to the guild, activeness and length of stay in guild. A member gains rights according to his rank. A newly recruited member will be on trial till he or she has given 20000XP to guild. He or She is then promoted to Apprenticeship status and is given the right to invite other people, distribute XP, place and collect a perceptor. Members whose level is 70 to 100 '''is given the rank of '''Guard. Those who are in the level range of 100 to 200 are given the rank of Protector. Pioneers of the guild are given leadership rights and are given the privilege to choose their own rank. Perceptors Noypi has 7 perceptors. Therefore, a member can only place one perceptor at any given time. This is to ensure equal opportunity for each member to utilize a perceptor. Perceptors are collected by the member who placed the perceptor. In case of frequent perc attacks of enemy guilds, the perc is collected by the Treasurer and the loot is given back to the owner of the perceptor. Alliances Ally Guilds: AFK, Earth, Elkamysts, Emanon, Fire Nation, Heaven Knights, Icengars, Italia, My Kung Fu is Better, Night Rage, Stairway to Heaven, Super Friends, The Old Guars, The spirits Within Enemy guilds: Alta, Blitzkrieg, Muminki, Nocny Patrol, Polish Heroes, Polska, Rzeczpospolita, Swass, Touch my Funk, Twisted Empire Contact If you are interested in joining Noypi, please contact Ma-An, Mac-oo, Tol, Airs, Mudkiller, Nyxalyen, Taong-Kahoy, Dos-be, Arthrus, Furtherseemsforever or any of the guilds members. ---- The Creation By Ma-An construction Category:Rosal Guilds